Golden Time Lover
Lyrics No more hesitating But my body is shaking Not obeying Slowly decaying And my self control - it is breaking Even the sun and the moon I can't count on them, my luck is all spent But this isn't the end I'm repeating those words again and again They're poor odds I'm facing But you won't catch me fleeing I'm not leaving Don't need a reason I know the future's ahead Let's seize it And it's a chance that I'm taking Eyes on the prize I'm not holding back 'Cause the pride of winning is all you need I wanna dine on the sweet wine of victory But we may only get the stale taste of defeat But it's fine either way I'll take these threads of fate And I will create a new world of our own Do or die, Golden Time Lover's gonna blow your mind Raise the stakes - poker face Give me all you got, here we go Yeah, I know those illusions will drag you into it It's the same, endless game But somehow I will find my way It's a fine borderline But I'll walk it still What's the price - won't think twice I will pay it right here in this moment For you, I'd give the world, and you know it In this game we're playing Only fact is what beats the fiction baby So no delaying, make you move Before they see through it Reading between all the lines You'll know at first glance, your senses are enhanced So don't waste the chance to play your hand 'Cause when your fate, it all weighs on your game sense You've gotta make a choice between the dark and the light Your demons you may meet Yeah, you may face defeat But not if you greet them with a fearless soul Take a stand - clap your hands And just do the best you can A worthwhile fighting style You and me can go on as one Attention! Don't ya go alone Your luck, it's got limits A detailed fairy tale Give it life and make it real It's a sweet victory You'll never forget Come with me - you ready? Throw away your doubt, there's nothing to fear now Take a step and we'll move up this staircase Every time you smile, it's like an angel's Every time I'm falling, your charming eyes meet mine Even now I feel like I'm being drawn to you Do you feel the static between our heart beats? Do you see the same future when you close your eyes? I don't even think the world could stop us now Do or die, Golden Time Lover's gonna blow your mind Raise the stakes - poker face Give me all you got, here we go Yeah, I know those illusions will drag you into it It's the same, endless game But somehow I'll find my way It's a fine borderline But I will walk it still What's the price - Won't think twice I will pay it right here in this moment Take a stand - clap your hands And just do the best you can A worthwhile fighting style You and me can go on as one Attention! Don't ya go alone Your luck, it's got limits A detailed fairy tale Give it life and make it real It's a sweet victory You'll never forget Come with me - you ready? Throw away your doubt, there's nothing to fear now Take a step and we'll move on together